


Baby, I Can't Get Enough Of You

by TheVerdantSword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink, omega heat for the second chapter, probably really shitty bc I wrote it very very late at night, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVerdantSword/pseuds/TheVerdantSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my disgusting oneshots (Some will be taken down from time to time for editing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for self-worth issues. I was actually supposed to be doing homework and this was supposed to be soft-love-making but ah well. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a bad day at work and Cas tries to make him feel better. In every possible way. (Edited)

Taken down for editing 


	2. I Feel It In My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless, plot-less Wing!Kink. Slight A/B/O. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now but I'd had this half typed for a while. (lmao, I left this up while I watched a movie with the fam. It is now extremely late. Please enjoy me slaving away for you.) I will get onto the other fics when school is over. I'm trying not to turn to writing as a way to procrastinate buuuut...  
> Also keep an eye on this as this is where I will put all my horrible porn-y oneshots enjoy lmao.

Since Dean had been zapped and given his very own set of feathers, he's had to learn so much. Mostly about how to hold his wings and what he should do with them in social situations. Dean was glad Cas was there to show him and teach him but damn did Cas leave some stuff out. Dean is currently laying on the floor, gasping after his second jerk-off of the day. This had been happening for a few days now and at first, Dean didn't really think anything of it. Not even the sweating alerted him to anything unusual (It was the middle of July for Christ's sake!). But now that he thinks of it, Cas  _had_ been fleeing the room whenever Dean had walked in. Dean tries not to be offended by that but his hurt feelings aren't having any of it.

Dean picks himself up off of the floor and hobbles out to the kitchen, fully intent of asking Cas just what the  _fuck_ he's forgotten to tell Dean. Dean finds Cas leaning on the kitchen counter, nursing his morning coffee. As soon as Cas notices Dean is in the room, his nostrils flare and he nearly drops the coffee mug. He is about to bolt but Dean anticipated it and dives to stop Cas from leaving. "Oh no you don't." His voice is breathy and he is suddenly hyper aware of how close he is to Cas... and so is his dick. What the  _fuck_? He'd literally just finished a jerk-off session less than twenty minutes ago! He looks up again and Cas' eyes are screwed shut, his breathing erratic. 

Dean's breathing is heavy and he is sweating profusely as he tries to ask Cas "Cas, what-" a wave of _want_ rolled through Dean and he curls in on himself, whimpering. "What's happening to me?"

Cas is still looking away and Dean only notices when he looks down at Cas' hands that he's holding onto the counter so tightly that Dean is sure it's going to creak or groan or _something_. "Dean," Cas' voice sounded lower than normal as Dean's wings flared out towards Cas' voice. Cas' breath hitches, "There is nothing to worry about but I must leave. It is not good for me to be here." He strangles out the last part in a breathy groan that suggests that there's no-where he'd rather be but here.

"Cas please don't." Dean gasped, his wings reaching out to caress under Cas'. Cas goes completely stiff. "Please - You shouldn't do - you don't know what you want Dean, this isn't-"

"Cas, help me." It isn't until then that Cas has side-stepped away from Dean that he scents fear under the heady scent of heat. And Castiel takes pity on Dean. He has no idea what's happening and Cas remembers his first rut very clearly. It can be scary when one doesn't know what's happening to one's body... And very lonely. That wasn't even considering the fact that human bodies weren't designed to take on Grace. Cas turns towards the kitchen and whips the towel from the oven and covers his face, trying to muffle the sweet smells emitting from Dean. Cas can already smell his slick and it's starting to get to him. It doesn't help that Dean's wings keep arching towards Cas. Dean groans and sinks to the floor before Cas, clutching at his legs.

"It's called a heat, Dean. It's what happens when an angel goes through their cycle. Kind of like a dog."

"So I'm going to be someone's bitch now, am I?" Dean grunts into Cas' knee, huffing.

"Not if I can help it." Cas growls before he can stop himself. He needs to get away from Dean and fast.

"Cas, I don't know how to make it stop, I can't-" Dean gets to his feet and paws at Cas' chest while his wings seek to slide under his. Cas clamps his trembling wings down, desperately pressing the towel harder to his face, not even daring to breathe as Dean scents his neck. Cas is straining to keep his hands and wings off of Dean. And now that's not the only thing straining for attention. "Cas, I can't make it go away, help me make it go away, I - " 

"You don't know what you're asking." Cas clips into the towel. Dean's hands are shaking as he winds them around Cas' neck and he starts grinding against Cas. It feels  _amazing_. Cas' teeth sink into his lips with a hiss and he only just manages not to rut back against Dean.

"I can't- Cas I _need_ you." Dean is crowding Cas in the corner of the small kitchen again panting just mere _inches_ away and it's all Cas can do to resist. Dean reaches out to touch Cas, "Dean don't," Cas turns his head away, "Please, You'll regret it later."

"You don't want to help me?" Dean breaths. Oh Father have mercy on him. Cas can't help the way his wings are arching towards Dean. Or the way he lowers the towel slightly.

"I-no, yes. Dean, this is not something I should help you with." Cas slams his eyes shut and rams the towel under his nose as he catches a glimpse of Dean's Lust blown eyes.

"But there's no one else to help." Dean pouts. Cas can hear it. Dean came even closer and Cas' free hand is clamped down on the kitchen counter as Dean scents Cas' neck again. It is only a gesture made by family and mates. Dean is not his mate, Cas needs to remember that. Even as Dean is shoving his wings up under Cas'. Even as Dean plants a kiss just behind Castiel's ear. Cas shudders, feeling Dean's breath ghost down his neck. "Dean you need to-" Cas is cut off by a hand suddenly at his crotch and he gasps, pushing Dean away or pulling him towards him, he's not sure. Dean kisses a hot trail across Cas' jaw. "Want you, Cas." and Dean sweeps his wings under Cas' again by way of proof and Cas' eyes roll back in his head when Dean presses himself to Cas. "Dean." He hisses when Deans erection pushes into his hip. That spurs Dean on and he wedges a thigh between Castiel's legs and he can't help but grind down against the leg there, letting out a strangled groan. "Wanted you like this for so long Cas." Dean whispers. Oh for the love of all things _holy_. "Dean you're in heat, you don't-" Cas is cut off again when Dean smashes his lips into Cas' and practically molds himself to the angel. Both groan in their throats when Dean wedges his hand between them, palming Cas through his sleepwear. "Cas, you stupid idiot, don't make me say it." Dean gasps into Cas' neck as Cas' wings hover just above Dean's, twitching and shaking and overall  _aching_ to wrap around Dean.

"Say what?" Cas asks, looking up at the roof in effort to distract himself. He needs to think of something else, regain control of the situation. He knew Dean would not approve of this situation when he comes out of his heat.

"I - I think I love you." Cas' wings come down on Dean's and it's like coming home. His heart soars for all of two seconds before he remembers that Heats make you say anything. Cas lifts his wings up with great effort and pushes Dean away, still looking up at the roof. Dean's lips are back on Cas' but this time, they're chaste and sweet. A wave of heat must have passed or gone down enough for Dean to find a little bit of clarity. It takes everything Cas has to resist kissing Dean back.

"When you were human," Dean whispers against Cas' lips, "You couldn't get up without coffee. You hated having to constantly piss and it took you three goes to actually understand how to use toothpaste." Dean huffed a laugh and Cas shivered, "When you're all mojo'd up, even then, you love burgers. You have this thing where you squint and cock your head when you're confused and it's just the -" Dean whimpers as another wave of heat goes through him. He grinds against Cas' hip as he gasps out; "Cutest damn thing I've ever seen and I love your stupid big trench coat so much, _fuck_! I took it everywhere with me when you exploded from those fucking - fucking leviathans, Cas, I love. You. You stupid bastard - " Dean gasped again and grinds down against Cas' pelvis harder as Cas' wings circle his own in a tight cocoon. "Now just mmph!" Cas had cut him off as he cradles Dean's face in a slow, gentle kiss. "I love you too, Dean." Cas rests his head against Dean and Dean is stilll breathing heavily, his hips twitching against Cas' just barely. It must be causing him so much pain to not be able to relieve anything. Be so much effort to get Cas to believe what Dean was saying. So Cas took pity on him. Or he was extremely evil, who knows? He cups Dean, tightly through his boxers and Dean keens, his head thrown back in pleasure. "Cas." he gasps, But Cas wasn't done yet. He drags his free hand up one of Dean's wings, ruffling the feathers in his wake "Jesus Christ _Cas_!" Cas can smell Dean's slick running down Dean in copious amounts.

"Cas what - _oh!_ \- what is that stuff?"

"It's slick," Cas rasps, his free hand sliding off Dean's wing and down Dean's bare torso. "What does-" Dean moans again as Cas palms his ass. "Exactly what the name suggests. Now no talking." Cas growls, Picking Dean up like he weighed nothing. Dean just uses the leverage to grind his ass down on Cas' very very obvious erection. "Dean, if you don't stop that, we won't make it to the bedroom." Cas grumps.

"The couch is so much closer, babe." Dean whispers in his ear, licking just under it. Cas shivers - from the nickname or Dean's actions, he isn't sure - Cas would love to get the show on the road sooner but he would rather show Dean just how much he loves him back in a bed. So Cas stumbles to the bedroom.

He sets Dean down and Dean is right on Cas with renewed fervency.

"Need. You. So much." Dean huffs between sloppy kisses. Cas backs Dean into a wall and Dean's wings flare up, exposing the undersides and Cas moans. "What are they saying?" Dean Gasps.

"They're," Dean's wings flare out more at Cas' voice and Cas palms himself through his pants, biting his lip and hissing in a breath. "They're telling me you're fertile and young and giving me permission to use your oil glands as I see fit."

Dean grins. "Good." And Cas gently pushes Dean up against the wall and it's not what Dean needs.

"Cas, please." He whines. But then Cas' hands are in Dean's wings, skirting his glands and Cas' body is pressed against his, rocking into him. Dean keens, his back arching just beautifully, his neck bared in pure submission. Cas dives to kiss up Deans neck and down again, sucking against Dean's pulse point, hard. Dean is all but hyperventilating as Cas circles his fingers around Dean's glands until Dean is a gasping heaving writhing desperate _mess_. And then Cas brushes his fingers over the glands knowing they'd be sensitive.

"Shit, fuck, Cas just," Cas applies more pressure, " _ooooh_ yes, right there, _right fucking there_.  Don't stop, Cas please I -" With great effort, Cas pulls his hands away, not wanting Dean to come just yet. He gathers Dean up again and carries him to the bed. He sets Dean down gently and kisses down his stomach, pausing to nip and suck on his hipbone as he inches Dean's boxers lower.

"Cas _please_ I - " Cas' breath ghosts over Dean's dripping cock and Dean's breath hitches, his wings reaching for Cas. "Cas." He strangles out. Cas stands and shucks off his own pants, never looking away from Dean. He kneels on the bed and leans over Dean, crawling over Dean's body, looking him directly in the eye. Dean's wings flatten to the bed in a show of submission. He felt like he was some sort of all you can eat. Dean was never more correct in his assumptions. Cas trails his hands up Dean's ribs to thumb Dean's nipples. Dean throws his head back, wings thrashing as he bites his lip, arching into the touch like a man starved of oxygen. It only serves to press Dean into Cas and both men gasp at the contact.

"Cas, I need - " Cas reached in the general direction of Dean's bedside table and there's a crash as a condom packet whizzes into his hand.

"I know. Shhh." Cas cards his fingers through Dean's hair and he leans into the touch, eyes half closed in delirious pleasure and hopped up hormones. Cas leans down and kisses Dean once and tears off the wrapper, throwing it behind him as he rolls on the condom. Cas knows that Dean does not need lubrication as his body's biology has been altered but he checks anyways, brushing his fingers around Dean's hole. And mother of all things _holy_ , Dean is so _wet_. Dean's breathing hitches again and his wings snap out to the sides, feathers bristling in anticipation. "Fuck, Cas just _do it_ already. I need -" Cas hisses as Dean gives a beautiful shudder arch when Cas pushes in home, groaning, his wings caressing the underside of Cas'. Dean's hands are all over Cas. Dean reaches behind Cas and drags his nails down his back. Cas throws his head back, drawing in a long breath.

" _move_." Dean whispers in Cas' ear when he brings his head back down. Cas is all too happy to oblige. He sets up a bruising pace and Dean throws his head back, letting out a long groan. "Fuck. Yes. Cas!" Dean's wings come up again and circle around Cas' lower back, burrowing under Cas' wings, running up and down the sensitive undersides, just short of teasing Cas' oil glands. Cas has never needed to breathe but by the Heavenly Host, he needs to now. Cas leans on one elbow and trails a hand down Dean's chest all the way down to his dick. Cas is almost fascinated by the way Dean's stomach heaves and the way his muscles twitch towards him. He grabs hold of Dean's leaking cock and begins to stroke him slowly in a tight fist. It's in stark contrast from his bruising thrusts in and out of Dean. Cas alternates between twisting his wrist in a way that makes Dean groan, and running his thumb up from the base to the head, dipping his thumb into the slit, causing Dean's breath to hitch and his hips to buck up into his fist and ram back down, clenching  onto Cas' aching cock. Every time Dean does, Cas' wings curl further forward, his oil glands crying out for attention. Dean's head is thrashing back and forth as well as his wings, which have alternated between stuffing themselves under Cas' and snapping out onto the bed for Cas to use. Cas knows Dean is getting close. Cas is too. Dean whines when Cas pulls out but doesn't say anything to Cas manhandling him up onto his hands and knees. Cas grips Dean's wings (Dean cries out) and pushes back in again, aiming to find Dean's prostate. He does and two things happen. Dean clenches down so hard, Cas sees white and Dean's head snaps up as he shouts Cas' name in pure ecstasy. Cas clings to Dean's wings, hips snapping in and out and Dean meets him for every thrust. Cas is so close, he just needs -

He leans over Dean, fully pinning his wings, "Say it again." He husks. Dean just groans and his wings flutter. Cas tweaks a few feathers and Dean whimpers at the roof, squirming and clenching, trying to get more from Castiel's cock. "I love - Cas, I love y- oh _god!_ " Cas changes his angle and drives into Dean with even more force, nailing his prostate each time. Dean has to reach for the headboard so he doesn't literally get fucked into the mattress. He rocks back against Cas, clenching down every time Cas rams home as 'Cas pummels Dean closer to his release. Dean's wings move and flex under Cas' grip, almost vibrating. "Love you Cas, I love you. Oh _please_! Oh _God_ I'm so close. Oh _fuck_." Dean whimpers. Cas is panting and moaning, occasionally looking up at the ceiling because if he looks at how beautiful Dean is any longer - he just might explode (and not in the way he wants to). His hands are running up and down dean's wings as he fucks in and out of Dean's tight hole. Cas reaches under Dean's wings  and finds Dean's oil glands again. He rubs them mercilessly and Dean's back arches into Cas' hands. A stream of curses come from Dean in a hoarse howl as Cas shoves him closer to his release.

" _Fuck_ , Cas, right there! _Oh God Cas! I'm_ \- " Dean clenches down again so hard that Cas sees white and that is it for Cas. He momentarily freezes as he fills up the condom with his release. He thrusts lazily as he reaches around to stroke Dean through his orgasm.

"Thank you Cas  _thank you_ Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean is muttering nonsense and slurring his words. Cas knows it won't be long until Dean is asleep and he reluctantly pulls out, peeling off the condom and sending it to the trash in the one move. He pulls Dean down to rest against his chest and Dean burrows in, his wings giving a happy shrug as Cas' fold over them both. Dean sighs one last time as Cas cards his fingers through Dean's hair. Cas would take this while it lasted, he knew the rest of the week was going to be tiring for the both of them. He was going to have to stock up on condoms. 


End file.
